Ni aun el tiempo
by Nina Duciel
Summary: Inuyasha ama a Kagome más que cualquier cosa, por eso cuando ella le dijo que le gustaba otro solo fue capaz de alentarla. Pero el chico que Kagome ama la rechazó y le rompió el corazón. Inuyasha no era capaz de ver su dolor por que le dijo: "Seré lo que tu necesites que sea, un amigo, un novio, un amante. Todo lo que te haga feliz" Aun cuando eso le rompiera su propio corazón.
1. Impide que te ame

**Capitulo 1: "...Impide que te ame"**

POV Inuyasha

Siempre he creído que los cuentos que mi madre me contaba no eran ciertos… pero cuando la conocí supe que ella sería la princesa que yo iba a proteger para siempre por lo que yo tendría que ser un príncipe.

Kagome y yo nos conocemos desde la primaria. Recuerdo claramente ese día cuando llegó a mitad de año…

_FLASH BACK_

—_Bien chicos, presten atención. Hoy ha llegado una nueva compañera… espero que todos sean amables con ella —miré hacia el frente y me fije en la niña de cabellos negros ondulados que no era capaz de mirar a nadie, puesto que su pelo la cubría— no seas tímida. Preséntate a la clase._

—_mi… mi… mi nombre es Higurashi… Higurashi Kagome —cuando escuché su voz trémula y dulce sentí como si hubiera metido la mano en un cable eléctrico. No podía dejar de mirarla. Ella levantó la cabeza y dio una tímida sonrisa a la clase— por favor, cuiden de mí…_

_Todos los chicos comenzaron a hablar de la niña nueva y algunas chicas, celosas por aquello, la miraron mal y Kagome agachó la cabeza._

—_¿pero que se ha creído?_

—_¿no es muy arrogante?_

—_mira como no nos ve a los ojos, será engreída_

—_que linda es…_

—_mira que parece un ángel…_

—_siéntate al lado de Taisho —levante mi mano para que supiera que se refería a mí la maestra y ella me miró a los ojos con miedo, le sonreí para romper el hielo y ella me la devolvió. Pude escuchar con claridad como los comentarios se hacían más fuertes y la vi estremecerse y sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas. _

—_¡cállense de una vez! —les dije a todos. Por fortuna, a pesar de tener apenas seis años, tenía un carácter muy fuerte, por lo que todos se quedaron callados. Moví la mano para indicarle a Kagome su puesto junto a mí y ella me sonrió por primera vez con un poco más de confianza._

_En ese instante supe que ella era una princesa… mi princesa. Y que yo debía cuidarla de cualquier cosa._

_Me había enamorado._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Al pasar los años, Kagome se hacía cada día más hermosa y siempre despertaba la envidia de las demás chicas y que los chicos la persiguieran. El carácter tímido de Kagome encantaba a los chicos y la hacía más vulnerable con las chicas. Fue por eso que me impuse como el protector de Kagome y no la dejaba nunca sola.

Siempre que alguien la intimidaba, ella corría hacia mí. Llamándome por mi nombre, haciéndome feliz al saberme necesitado por ella.

_FLASH BACK_

—_¡Inu-kun! —me gritó con la cara llena de angustia. La abracé de inmediato contra mí cuando estiró sus brazos hacia mí._

—_¿Qué te hicieron esas? —le pregunté enfadado. Mirando en la dirección de tres chicas que miraban hacia nosotros. Al ver mi mirada intimidatoria se asustaron y corrieron._

—_lo de siempre…— abracé su cuerpecito contra el mío sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería la paciencia con las estúpidas de la escuela. Miré su cabeza y suspiré pensando que ella estaba destinada a ser intimidada por otras al ser tan linda y popular._

—_yo me encargaré de esas estúpidas —Kagome levantó su cabeza y me miró fijamente._

—_no es necesario que hagas nada por mí…—me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— con tenerte a ti estoy bien…_

—_¿no te sientes mal por no tener amigos? Siento que todos te apartan porque siempre te ven conmigo—le pregunté cuando ella se acurrucó junto a mí._

—_si tengo a Inu-kun conmigo… no necesito a nadie más —me había contestado ella abrazándome._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Esos eran los días felices de nuestra infancia.

Estaban plagados de recuerdos como el de nuestro primer beso. El que tuve que darle a Kagome para que otro chico no se lo quitara a la fuerza. Nunca supe si Kagome estaba enojada conmigo, pero nunca dijo e hiso nada por aquello. Tal vez porque la razón del porqué se lo había dado.

Nunca fui capaz de decirle de mis sentimientos, porque ni siquiera yo era capaz de definirlos. Pero creía que era suficiente con la relación que ya teníamos. Éramos novios sin el título. Ella iba a mi casa y se quedaba en ella y viceversa. Cuando Kagome cumplió catorce años fue el principio del fin para mí.

—Inu-kun —me dijo un día mientras caminábamos a casa.

—dime…— le dije simplemente sosteniendo nuestras mochilas en el hombro. Tenía como costumbre llevar su mochila, partió como un pequeño gesto cuando la conocí y nunca lo quité. Ahora en la secundaria, aquello se volvió un habito como el ir a dejarla a su casa a pesar de que tenía amigas que vivían más cerca de ella que yo. Kagome tenía tres amigas muy buenas y yo tenía uno (no necesitaba más de todos modos). Kagome y yo seguíamos siendo inseparables.

—yo… a mi…— me detuve para mirarla a los ojos. Ella levantó la mirada y me perdí en sus ojos como siempre pasaba cuando nos veíamos fijamente.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿te han vuelto a molestar? —gruñí sin poder evitarlo y ella soltó una risa. Sonreí al ver el gesto. Ella solo reía así cuando estaba conmigo.

—no es eso. Estoy bien, gracias a ti —ella me miró como si fuera su héroe y me sentí el tipo más poderoso de la tierra.

—¿entonces? —le pregunté. Sabía que tenía que animarla un poco. Seguía siendo igual de tímida, pero conmigo solamente se liberaba un poco más, lo que me hacía infinitamente feliz.

—tengo que decirte algo…— mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente. La quedé mirando con sorpresa al ver que estaba sonrojada pero con una mirada decidida.

—"¿será que le gusto?" —fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Sentí el sudor en mis manos y la garganta seca, esperando que hablara. La vi tomar aire y morí cuando habló.

—me… me gusta Chitoge Ryo-kun —sentí que el corazón se me partía en dos y que moría a una velocidad alarmante. Kagome estaba temblando esperando que le dijera algo.

—"¿Qué es lo que le puedo decir? ¿Qué me mata? ¿Qué me duele?" —una ola de ira me recorrió al pesar en el jodido hijo de puta que me estaba robando el corazón de mi princesa— "¿Cómo carajos conoció a ese tipo?" —yo sabía quién era Ryo. Era un buen tipo: popular, buen estudiante, amable y bueno en deportes. Todo lo contrario a mí que me caracterizaba por meterme en pleitos de los cuales Kagome terminaba curando mis heridas. Era un buen tipo, demasiado buen tipo. Joder… era el tipo perfecto para ella que era dulce y tierna. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar y golpear algo. Pero Kagome notando mi tensión se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano entre las suyas— "¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¿no te das cuenta que estoy frente a ti y que tú me gustas?" —era un soberano idiota. Siempre supe que esto pasaría, pero me confié de nuestra relación, pensé que se fijaría en mí… pero caí en el típico y patético cliché del mejor amigo enamorado de su mejor amiga…

—¿Inu? —me llamó ella cerca de mi cara.

Era tan fácil besarla… yo era la única persona a la que ella se acercaba así. Nunca temía de mí, nunca se apartaba y siempre me miraba a los ojos. No así con los demás. Ella era autentica cuando estaba conmigo. Ahora otro tendría el privilegio de ver esas cosas que nadie veía en ella.

—no pasa nada —le dije con la sonrisa más falsa que tenía— solo me preguntaba si tu novio te trataría bien…

—no es mi novio —me dijo sonrojada y riéndose. Amé su risa, aun cuando lo que la provocaban era mis palabras.

—pero lo será —le dije con una asquerosa seguridad que me pateó el intestino. Seguro de que un tipo como él sabría que no debía dejar escapar a una chica preciosa como ella.

—¿cómo estás tan seguro? —me preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos.

—porque sería un imbécil si te deja escapar y yo mismo le patearía las bolas por ser un jodido idiota de mierda —Kagome se rió más fuerte. Ella jamás me corregía por el lenguaje, aunque me reprendía por meterme en peleas, ella me entendía y estaba siempre de mi parte… siempre me apoyaba y me animaba a mí… ahora todo eso sería de otro… ¡maldición!

—te quiero —un puñal se incrustó en mi corazón como cada vez que ella me decía eso. Sabía lo que le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos y que ella me dijera eso era realmente un logro— pero no creo que yo le guste… soy tan… simple.

—no seas tonta —le dije moviendo sus cabellos, aspirando su perfume de sakuras y rosas— de seguro está loco por ti como toda la escuela…

—esa es tu vida no la mía —me dijo abrazándome. La estreché contra mi cuerpo sabiendo que pronto la perdería y las lágrimas volvieron a inundarme.

—si te gusta solo ármate de valor y dile… seguro que le gustas. Sabes que puedes hacerlo —en mi deseo de que ella fuera feliz estaba alentándola— "seré idiota" —ella me sonrió y supe que era capaz de cualquier cosa por esa sonrisa.

—siento envidia de la chica que se convierta en tu novia —oh maldición. Si supiera que siempre he querido que sea ella la única para mí— serás un buen novio…

—pues claro que lo soy, igual que tú —ella me besó en la mejilla y tomó mi mano con una sonrisa.

—eres el mejor —me dijo caminando por delante de mí pero sin soltar nuestras manos.

—y tu eres preciosa —dije en un murmullo silencioso, intentando aferrarme, desesperadamente, de su mano.

—hoy quiero que cenes con nosotros… mamá dijo que habría una sorpresa— ella siguió hablando sin parar como siempre le pasaba cuando estaba conmigo y sentí más y más puñales clavándose en mi corazón.

Tendría que dejar escapar esa mano en algún momento y no quería. Dios sabía que no quería dejar esa mano. Quedarme con ella para siempre y cuidarla, amarla… poseerla. Pero Kagome estaba creciendo y había descubierto el amor de la mano de otro…

Y yo me quedaba atrás… viéndola como un imbécil cobarde que no era capaz de decirle que la amaba locamente, porque deseaba a toda costa que ella fuera feliz aun cuando eso me volviera miserable.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>

**sé que no he publicado nuevos capitulos de mis viejas historias pero esta me ha dado vueltas y no pude dejarla pasar.**

**será una historia corta, como ven Inu y Kag tienen mucho que descubrir.**

**no se enojen conmigo. no dejaré las demás historias, pero esta tenía que nacer o no me iba a dejar tranquila.**

**espero que les guste. Depende de su aceptación el largo de este fic, pero como dije, no lo tengo pensado muy largo. **

**ahí me dice ustedes.**

**besos**


	2. Impiede que te quiera cerca

**Capitulo 2: "Impide que te quiera cerca"**

POV Inuyasha

—¡mátenlo! ¡mátenlo! —oía como decían esos idiotas que nos rodeaban. Sonreí con burla y con mi puño saqué la sangre que salía de mi boca. El imbécil frente a mí no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo en esta lucha.

—¡Ritsuke, acaba con ese engreído! —cuando se abalanzó contra mí, salté hacia un lado y le di el golpe de gracia en su descuidada mandíbula. Un segundo después, el idiota estaba fuera.

Sonreí y escupí un poco de sangre, desdeñosamente. Todos los que nos rodeaban me miraban entre asustados y admirados. Recogí mi mochila y la chaqueta de la escuela, yéndome de ahí sin mirar hacia atrás, mirando el cielo oscuro. Fruncí el ceño al pensar que si mi padre estaba en casa me iba a dar un sermón por verme lastimado y llegar tarde, pero daba igual.

Siempre me metía en peleas, nunca las evitaba. Necesitaba golpear algo, siempre. Sobre todo hoy.

Me detuve en mi camino cuando recordé a Kagome caminando con Chitose. Ella me había visto y como siempre me sonrió y levantó su pequeña mano para saludarme. No pude hacer otra cosa que responder su saludo y seguir mi camino para dejarla en paz.

Hoy no la había ido a buscar porque me había dicho por un mensaje que él iba a ir por ella. Suponía que era porque necesitaba su ayuda con algo del comité estudiantil, pero… cuando leí el mensaje no pude evitar imaginarme lo feliz que ella debía estar porque él fuera por ella.

Así que como el idiota que soy fingí felicidad por ella y acumulé mi rabia y mis celos cuando los vi caminando juntos. Cada vez que ella sonreia me mataba un poco más… el único consuelo fue que ella le daba sus sonrisas discretas, no esas sonrisas alegres y espontaneas que solo me daba a mí… por lo menos eso aún era mío.

—¿te encuentras bien? —di un respingo al escuchar la voz de Kagome frente a mí. La miré sorprendido y me fijé que todavía estaba con el uniforme de la escuela.

—¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¿te das cuenta de la hora que es? —me acerqué a ella lo más rápido posible, mirándola completamente para asegurarme que no le había pasado nada.

—lo mismo puedo decirte… —la quedé mirando con el ceño fruncido y ella me sonrió— eres tú el que está herido Inuyasha… no yo. He estado aquí desde que comenzaste a pelearte y me escondí para que nadie me viera y no tuvieras que preocuparte… pero quería estar contigo —ella me abrazó suavemente, evitando tocarme donde me dolía. Cuando ella se ajustó a mi cuerpo sentí como mi corazón comenzaba su loca carrera.

—no deberías haberme esperado… sabes que odio que me veas pelear —le dije, estrechándola contra mí.

—pero si tú peleas, sabes que voy a estar ahí contigo, siempre—besé la coronilla de su cabeza y sonreí. Toda la furia que sentía desaparecía al más mínimo roce con ella— vayamos a casa, tengo que curarte —me sonrojé cuando dijo aquello. Sonaba tan bien que ella hablara en plural y seguidamente dijera casa. Lo que no daría porque ella viviera conmigo para siempre.

Kagome se salió de mi abrazo y me sonrió al tomarme de la mano, apretándomela para que la siguiera. Como el idiota que estaba seguro que era sonreí y le devolví el apretón, siguiéndola sin decir nada.

Por suerte para mí, mi padre no estaba. Mi hermano hace bastante tiempo se había mudado, así que agradecía la soledad que me brindaba. Dejamos nuestros zapatos en la entrada y Kagome me dejó sentado en el sillón, yéndose rápidamente al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que ella me había obligado a tener cuando descubrió que era un peleonero.

—Kag… no te molestes. Además ya es muy tarde, tienes que irte a casa…—lo menos que quería era que se fuera, pero eran más de las diez, así que su madre debía estar preocupada.

—por supuesto que me molesto y no, no tengo que ir casa. Mientras tu peleabas yo le escribí a mi madre diciéndole que me quedaría hoy aquí contigo. Así que no hay problema —mi corazón se saltó un latido al escucharla.

—"se va a quedar… conmigo" —se arrodilló frente a mí y comenzó a curarme los cortes de la cara. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la suavidad de sus manos en mi cara.

Hoy parece que era mi día de suerte.

Como Kagome y yo nos conocíamos desde hace mucho y siempre nos quedábamos en la casa del otro, a ninguno de nuestros padres les daba problema —incluso cuando éramos más grandes— a que nos quedáramos a dormir en nuestras casas, ellos no veían problema porque siempre estábamos juntos. El único problema surgió cuando me di cuenta que estábamos solos.

Solos en la casa.

Completamente solos.

Kagome siempre se quedaba a dormir en mi habitación, en mi cama conmigo adentro.

Cuando estaba mi padre no había problema porque su presencia hacia que cualquiera se comportara. Tenía esa aura de autoridad que a pesar de que hubiera habitaciones a distancia se sentía su advertencia de: "compórtate como un caballero o azotaré tu triste culo por la casa".

Era evidente para mi padre que a mi desde siempre me había gustado Kagome, pero la seguridad que él tenía de que yo me comportaba era que Kagome era demasiado tímida y correcta para hacer algo impropio, sobre todo en una casa ajena, a pesar de que era prácticamente su otra casa.

Me sonrojé cuando Kagome había terminado de curarme y se iba a dejar el botiquín a su lugar. Sin poderlo evitar —ni aunque se me fuera la vida en ello—, miré como se movían sus caderas y sus piernas. Su falda dejaba al descubierto una buena cantidad de piel, lo cual me hacía amar al trozo de tela y odiarlo, porque en la escuela más de algún idiota se había fijado en lo mismo que yo.

Me sonrojé más fuerte cuando ella vino hacia mí dando saltitos que hacían que sus pechos rebotaran. Me estremecí. Desde los doce años era dolorosamente consiente de cómo el cuerpo de Kagome se fue desarrollando. Kagome, ignorando mis pensamientos, se sentó en mis piernas como siempre que estábamos en la casa y me abrazó por el cuello escondiendo su nariz ahí. Por un instante me pregunté si era muy joven para morir de un infarto.

—no quisiera que siguieras peleando —me dijo de repente. Me tensé cuando sentí una lagrima suya contra mi piel.

—Kagome… —intenté mirarla, pero ella estaba bien sujeta a mi cuello.

—pero entiendo el porqué de que lo hagas —suspiré abrazándola y sintiéndome desnudo. Por alguna razón extraña Kagome siempre sabía lo que yo sentía y el porque hacía lo que hacía. No me causaba mucha alegría que supiera que era un idiota violento redomado, pero… se sentía bien que alguien te comprendiera y no te juzgara por ello. Kagome siempre me entiende y me acoge sin preguntarme nada, confiando en que cuando yo esté listo iré y le contaré— sé que algo te pasó hoy, Inuyasha… y sé que por eso te volviste a pelear… cuando estés listo y me quieras decir… —Kagome me tomó con delicadeza de las mejillas y me beso la nariz— yo te voy a estar esperando —me sonrió y volvió a esconderse en mi cuello. Un nudo se me formó en la garganta y me negué en balde a hablar. No podía decirle que era porque estaba celoso y porque estaba enojado por el curso que estaban tomando las cosas… no podía decirle que me sentía furioso y dolido porque Chitoge la estaba alejando de mí.

—enana entrometida —fue lo único que dije. Ella soltó una risita y me sentí un bastardo al prestar atención a cómo su cuerpo rebotaba contra el mío— vas a estar siempre conmigo, ¿verdad?

—claro que sí —me dijo sin dudarlo un instante—. Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, Inuyasha…

—yo también —apreté los ojos con fuerza, intentando no ponerme a llorar como una niña. Estaba aterrorizado y ahora me venía a dar cuenta de cuánto. No quería perderla… no quería que se fuera con otro… no quería que se alejara de mí y que mirara a otro como me miraba a mí… no quería que otro fuera consolado y comprendido por ella… era mía. Yo la había conocido primero, yo estuve con ella cada vez que tenía miedo… yo era el que sabía cada detalle de su vida… yo era el que la amaba desde siempre— quédate conmigo, Kagome…

—siempre… —sentí las pequeñas gotas de lagrimas de Kagome contra mí y me pregunté si extrañamente tenía el mismo miedo que yo a separarnos. Porque estaba seguro de que este miedo que sentía no se iría jamás y menos cuando existiera la amenaza de Chitoge.

Continuara…


End file.
